the day
by theghostlygossip
Summary: terra lost everything to the vampires will he ever recover from his lost maybe the people he hates will show him the way
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

the day

i was running through the forest at the back of my house to get away from those blood suckers that are in human form they killed my family i can never forgive them there monsters i brought two of my weapons that i use a combat cross and a ball and chain but that turns into a necklace for ease access. ive ran so much i stopped i kept all of my weapons close i checked my body to see if i was bitten but i wasent so i got up and i wasent too far for what my goal was my father told me if something ever happened to him i would flee to cross academy i memorized the map and it wasent too far i came to a huge gate i push on the gate it opened and i slammed it just in case a level e was still chasing me but one beat me to it there he was i fought with my combat cross i missed a couple times but he got me the most tearing up my shirt and everything im just lucky he didn't tear any more clothes off he fled and i went into a building smart move right not that's the worse thing you could do especially if your bleeding i opened the one door that wasent locked. i opened the door and slammed it shut and that's when i saw them the worse thing i saw a whole room filled with them. a blond boy came closer and said "what are you doing here class is over for the day class." day class what the hell is that. the leader i assumed because everybody became quiet when he came down "well he must have a reason to be here right." he said

"i don't have to answer i know what you are i don't take to kindly to your kind." I yelled

"well then what are you running from." the blond said

"how did you know i was running."

" i gussed and you wont have much longer to live if you dont bandage those up." the blondy said

"i know that i dont need a vampire TELLING ME WHAT TO DO." kaname stopped him by putting his arm in front of aidous chest

"aidou leave him alone." he gave aidou a side glance

" but master kaname"

"you can yell at me im not as nice as master" aidou jumped over kanames arm i swung my cross i missed his heart but i could tell that it hurt him because he screamed in pain.

"you little brat whats on this weapon."

"nothing its an anti vampire weapon i would have killed you but im feeling nice today i should have used my other weapon i could take off your head clean off but i don't have much time left."

kaname walked over to me i was ready to fight him but hes different then the others.

"please would you release my friend i could give him the proper punishment."

"why should i..." my vision began to become blurry and that pain i couldn't feel before i felt it now i loosed my grip and i clutched my sides in pain but i got up and slowly walked over to aidou and pulled out the end of my combat cross. then we all heard a knock at the door i opened it slowly to my eyes its the guy i was looking for i smiled a very big smile and hugged him "thank god your here."

" your terra right me and your dad worked with each other did he need something."

" no sir hes dead everyone execpt me have been killed by those vile digusting creatures in human form."

"terra you know your in the present of vampires."

"im not stupid i know im in the present of vampiresssss" i was finally done i couldn't talk or do anything i fainted into the headmasters arms. when i woke up i was in a room i looked like a mummy on Halloween i got up i put on the clothes that where on the bed and i walked out of the room. i looked both ways but didn't see any vampires i found a room named the head masters office and there was a girl and a white haired boy and kaname that i wish that haven't seen. i walked in and shut the door behind me and asked whats this about exactly.

"well im glad you asked said the headmaster. are you willing to be a guardian of this school."

the white haired boy looked happy same with the girl. "what do i do."

he smirked and said now your catching on. "your job is pretty simple stay in the moon dorm and keep an eye on the night class."

everybody's smile except for the headmasters smile went away. i slammed my hands on his desk and looked at him.

"are you serous especially what happened to me you want me to stay with them."

"yeah and we don't need a guardian in are dorm" said kaname. "i know you don't need one but i have no choice the higher ups said so, so i have to listen."

the white haired boy looked mad and said "we need him with us they dont need a baby sitter."

"i know zero but the higher ups said so trust me and they want somebody to be on the look out in the moon dorm, terra its okay if you dont want to do it i know you wont be able to handle it." i know what he was trying to do i looked at him with a un pleasent look and said yes. he looked happy but the the rest of us looked pissed.

"well if only the higher ups said so said kaname."

" well you two can leave kaname show terra is room in the dorm."

"wait i have to live there too."

" yep thats righthave fun" and he shut the door. well lets get moving and me and him started to walk down the hall.

hope you enjoyed it leave coments ill post the next chapter soon i dont know when this story will end ill end it when i fell like it Lola bye


	2. Chapter 2 moon dorm

chapter 2

moon dorm

so after that talk with the headmaster i know he used reverse psychology on me and he said that i couldn't handle it well ill show. "where here" said kaname.

"do you how great they will think this idea is right" smell that sarcasm.

"oh you'll be fine don't worry if you have a problem tell me okay" said kaname.

"sure but normally i handle problems on my own" i said.

"you cant kill them or really hurt them then you understand" kaname said smiling.

"ill agree with that as long as they dont attack me". kaname looked at me and said "agreed". he opened the door the smell of blood filled the air i was ready to puck it was to much. i saw aidou on the coach in the foyer bleeding and suffering it was a nice sight to me but every one didn't think so.

"oh kaname your okay what did you talk with the headmaster" about asked a girl while hugging kaname. "every one i have an announcement and he got" everyone's attention,

"we have a person living with us now i want you all to be nice to him".

"what is it a new night class student" asked the orange headed boy .

"not exactly kain" said kaname in a voice of unsurety "meet terra hes going to be living with us" and he moved out of the way to reveal me. all of the vampires didn't look happy with me there. "why does he have to be here" asked the girl who was hugging kaname.

"because ruka the society wants somebody watching over us kaname" said.

"but HIM he attacked aiduo he hurt him badly i dont want to be under the same roof as him" said kain.

"you all will BE nice to him or i will kill you you all understand right" said kaname in a frightful voice it gave me shivers.

"now terra ill show you your room" said kaname in cheery voice after what he just did. "okay" and i followed but one of the night class students froze me in place well at least it was just my left foot aidou got up and he wanted revenge and well i wasn't holding back but before i did that kaname looked really aggravated but he looked like he wanted to kill him i used my combat cross to free myself nobody saw kaname but me so i ran for aidou and i got there just in time and i wrapped my arms around him and turn him so my back was towards kaname, i let go of aidou and turned towards kaname i ran up to him and i grab his wrist because he was about to attack and i held my ground. finally after looking him in the eye he stopped all of the vampires looked surprised. "terra...im...sorry i could control my self" said kaname.

"its okay your just lucky that i saved your friend" i said smiling and looking back at the hurt aidou .

"um terra" said kaname.

"yes" i replied.

"can you let go of my wrist" i looked at my hand and saw my hand was still attached to his wrist i let go feeling embarrassed. "terra you saved me i thought you hated vampires" asked aidou . i looked at him "i do hate vampires but i dont know i thought i did i just had a bad experience with them i dont trust them one vampire killed my whole entire family i was the only survivor" i hated telling my enemies my true feelings "and this combat cross is my fathers but the ball and chain is my mothers" i said.

"wow you got a history there" said kain.

"yeah" i said looking down at the ground.

"terra, im going to show you your room" said kaname smiling to me in truth that felt good to have someone smile at me like that.

"well heres your room i hope you like it" said kaname. i do thanks kaname as i spun on my heel. "your welcome if you need anything come and find me or the night class students okay" said kaname. i nod and he left the room after i was done unpacking you now like i have so much to unpack i heard a knock at the door it was aidou "kaname said it was time for your dinner its ready but you dont have to come down here and eat it he said that you can eat it in here "he said.

"no ill be down there in a minute i took off my jacket and hung it up i opened the dresser drawer and i saw all night class uniforms i took the black shirt took of my old one looked at my body all i saw was all these bruises and scratch marks i put the new shirt on and headed down stairs to the dinning room there they all where sitting in the room waiting for me

sorry for the short chapter guys im recently editing this so bare with me


	3. Chapter 3 new vampire

chapter 3

new vampire

there they where all sitting i didn't really have a problem with them its they have a problem with me especially ruka, aiduo and i think kain i take my seat and we all start eating. thats when i heard a knock at the door everyone including me got up i was the first one to the door i opened it nobody was there i step out of the door kaname right behind me but he stayed at the door. terrrra i heard from a distance i looked all around but nobody was there then i felt a hand on my shoulder i spun around and it was my dad.

"DAD! i thought you died" i said happy as can be.

"no i survived i came here to give you this another one of my families hand made anti-vampire weapons this time it was a mages rod its a fire rod used by your uncle on your mothers side" i looked at my dad but something didn't look right he was dead looking or im i over reacting i could smell vampire on him he was one i took a step back made the fire rod become the fire rod. "who are you" pointing the fire rod at him. he looked at the end of it and chuckled.

"my my you got a sense of humor that night when i supposedly died i didn't ive keep the family secret hoping you could live a normal life as a human thats when they found you" he looked down.

"whos they" i asked.

"the people who are trying to put you back in your normal body so you can rule all vampires your not my son technically but ive cared for you like my own too bad your older brother didn't see my views" he said still looking at the ground.

"wait what do you mean your making me confused" i said.

"before your main body died you transferred your soul into that baby but your main body hold all of your past memories thats why and thats how you lived " he said

"but i can not let my son become a weapon i am sorry" he lunged at me sword in hand i blocked he jumped back i made a fiery tornado it burned him but he healed

"nice attack but not good enough" he was right i wasn't used to this weapon i put that away and used my combat cross i used the hurricane move he taught me it nearly killed him the i whipped my chain at him it went through his shoulder i pulled to the ground he lunged at me and stabbed me i was stunned i looked down my heart was stabbed i pulled the sword out i lunged at him i sliced him many times then delivered the final blow i was tired and weak he held onto my shoulders my shirt ripped when he fell to the ground

"terra its your own fate just dont buy into it alright" then he cracked like a mirror and went with the wind i looked at kaname and i fell to my knees then to the ground i felt some one picked me up it was kaname i saw him me covered in blood then everyone crowded around me "well it seems like its the end huh" i chuckled. i heard kaname calling my name but my eyelids felt heavy but i felt a sharp pain in my neck what was going on then my eyes closed. i woke up with a huge gasp woke up kaname, aiduo , kain all sitting in the room i felt my neck it hurt i touched it and felt to marks then i pieced it all together that sharp pain in my neck was kaname saving me i looked down i wanted to get out and walk my head needs to clear. my feet hit the ground kaname aiduo and kain all look at me. "terra you need to get back in bed" kain said walking over to me. "i need to get out and walk around now" i said. "let him go" said kaname. "kaname are you sure" said kain. "i am sure" said kaname. i walk of of the room and i go back to the dorm and find my hidden pack of cigarettes that nobody knows about. yes ive been smoking for awhile now ever since my dad passed away well the first time. i feel the bite marks that kaname gave me to survive i lit the cigarette with my old zippo for gods know how long ive had that i put them in my jacket but i felt something there i pulled out a baton so far as i know ive never seen it before i put it back into my coat maybe kaname found it and put into my jacket i put my cigarette to the side of my lip and i put a pack of smokes in my pocket along with my reading glasses yes i can not see up close and my zippo and i walk out into town i stayed there for almost the entire day

i couldn't understand why kaname would do this to me he know i dislike some vampires well maybe i can put this to good use i can sniff out all of the levels e's that i normally hunt and thats how i can get my blood who knows how long ill stay sane until i become a level E i start heading back i put out my cigarette and opened the door aiduo was passing back and fourth kaname looked up from his book "terrra your back" and aiduo gave me a hug i didn't understand why though i was fine. i heard him sniffing me.

"is there something i can help you with"i said he looked at me "you smell like bar" he said i sniffed my jacket i did smell like bar huh. "oh i guess i do" i said calmly and started walking. "how can you say that where were you i was worried about you" aiduo said. "i was fine its not like i was doing anything my jacket probably needs washing" i said walking up the stairs to my room.

"terra" i heard kaname i looked over the railing and i saw him look up he spoke so gently it made me feel not right "there is going to be soiree at the hanabusa residence you can come if you want to but the rest off us are going" he said as he turned the page of his book. "sure i would like that when is it" i asked i can see the redness on soirees face it made chuckle a little. "tomorrow" he said bluntly. there was dead silence "alright" i said "i then im going to bed" and i walked up stairs. terra one more thing you drop something kaname teased i looked hoping it was my glasses and not anything else and it was,

"oh thank you kaname" i said reaching for my glasses and went into my room and let out a long phew i hid my smokes in my dresser and my zippo i took out the baton but i didn't bother to ask kaname if he did it i kinda liked it being in my jacket i flomped on my bed and pulled the covers and i fell asleep.


End file.
